


End Game and After

by chaotic_me0519



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Deadpool - Freeform, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter is everyone’s son, Stephen needs a hug, Steve and Tony are Ex’s, Stucky - Freeform, Thats pretty gay, Tony Needs a Hug, Will add more as I go, X-men - Freeform, stephen thinks loki is smol child, teehee its sad, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_me0519/pseuds/chaotic_me0519
Summary: We all know what happened End Game but this is what (I really really wanted) I wanted to happen cause why not!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend from theater cause she didn’t like how End Game ended.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+from+theater+cause+she+didn%E2%80%99t+like+how+End+Game+ended.).

> In a nutshell, there is some blood but not a lot so oops.

Stephen Strange walked out of his portal out to the lake where they had sent out the remains of Tony Stark just the day before. Rain now fell, immediately soaking him. He walked a bit closer and saw someone sitting in the grass close to the lake. The closer he got he saw a young boy wearing an oversized white shirt with the words: “I survived my trip to NYC” He walked closer till he was next to the boy and sat next to him.

“Peter why aren’t you inside?” he asked gently. He saw tears rolling down the young boy’s face. His eyes were already red from crying. He was also wearing grey pajama pants that he could tell, were rolled up around his feet. Then he realized it. Peter was wearing all of Tony’s old clothes. He knew Tony and Peter had been close, like he was his protege. But in his opinion, he Tony had always looked like a worried dad. And to be honest, he now felt like one…

“I don’t want to go inside… I don’t want to leave him…” Peter said as if Tony was still there. Tears still ran down his face. He pulled his knees close to his chest and stared out at the lake. “Mr. Strange? If you were to go back in time and do one think, what would you do?” Peter asked not looking away from the lake.

“I suppose I wouldn’t change anything. It was the only way to save the world from Thanos. It is hard but it was the only way.” He said. He wanted to tell Peter the truth. He wanted to tell him he would have done everything in his power to make sure Tony lived. He had thought the world would have been no different of Tony was dead, but he was very very wrong. 

Peter silently nodded and it stabbed Stephen in the heart like a knife. “Peter, do you want to come back to the Sanctum Sanctorum with me tonight?” He asked. After tonight, he had a bad feeling for some reason, he didn’t want to send Peter back to the apartment where his aunt lived. 

Peter nodded a little as Dr. Strange stood up with Peter next to him now shifting to his feet. Stephen gently pulled his cape up and around the boy’s shoulders. He opened a portal to the Sanctum Sanctorum and guided Peter through. He took him to a guest room. The boy eagerly laid down in the bed after he was forced by Stephen to change out of his wet clothes into some old sweat pants and a grey sweatshirt of his. 

After he was sure Peter was asleep he went down to the library and read a book on resurrection before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up to see Peter sliding on the hardwood floors in socks wearing oversized clothes. 

“Mr. Strange! Mr. Strange! I saw her! I-I saw her! She was being attacked! I-I-I need to-” Stephen cut off the rambling teen.

“Peter take a deep breath what did you see?” He asked as he closed his book standing up and walking next to him and placing his hand on the young boy’s shoulder. However Peter pulled away.  
“Aunt May! I watched her get attacked! By some big ugly slime monster!” The boy cried. “I need to go there Mr. Strange please, take me to queens…” He asked his eyes glistening with tears.

“Peter it was just a nightmare-”

“No it wasn’t! It-it was real… She was screaming and it was so real…” Stephen sighed and began to guide Peter back to his room and tucking him back into bed. 

“Peter please go to bed. It will all be alright.” He said, even though he knew it wasn’t alright in the slightest. But Peter didn’t have to know that till morning.

Dr. Strange left when he was sure peter was asleep and went back down to the library to continue reading on; “The Book of Rebirth” that was probably one of the oldest books in the library.

Peter, on the other hand was currently putting on his spider suit, the first one Tony Stark had made for him. He pulled on his mask and opened the window of his temporary room. He was on the 5th floor which was nothing compared to being on a flying ship, but still, as he looked out butterflies in his stomach increased. Tony was going to kill him for- Peter stopped himself and felt tears pricking his eyes threatening to spill over. He sighed and rolled up his mask enough to wipe his eyes. 

He sighed and took a running start before throwing himself out of the window and letting himself for a bit before catching himself with a web, yanking him upwards. He swung across the city till he got to the apartment Aunt May and him lived in.

He walked inside the building and up to the third floor where their apartment was. He reached up to knock on the door, but as soon as he did the door opened. He slowly stepped inside and felt his heartbeat quickening. 

He crept around the corner to see two guys. One was wearing a tan sweatshirt and black jeans and the other had on a red and black suit equipped with two katanas and multiple pistols.

“Eddie you better hurry up I’m bored.” The guy in the red suit whined. He sighed and started digging through their cabinets.

“Deadpool, I swear, I need to get food of Venom is going to eat you.” The one called Eddie said. Peter gasped as he saw a head made of a black substance come out of Eddie’s shoulder. It had long long teeth and big white eyes.

“We have a guest Eddie.” The head said. Peter’s eyes widened and he took a step back, raising his fists.

“Eddie look! It’s spiderman! The hero from the news!” The Deadpool one yelled. 

Peter took a deep breath. “Where’s Aunt- I mean, where is May?” His voice cracked a little, but he tried to stand up y’all and look like tony. 

“Aunt May?” Eddie asked his tone softening a little. “Oh jeez, you’re just a kid, aren’t you?” He asked. That’s what sent Peter to the ground. He didn’t ever realize that. He fell to his knees gasping for air. He heard the two men yelling he felt someone grabbing his shoulders, he felt something huge wrap around his waist, and worst of all, he felt his mask being removed. 

-pov-

Wade watched as his new friend he had met a few days before called Eddie use his weird mutation he called Venom to pick up the spider boy and set him on the couch. Wade pulled off the boy’s mask to reveal a kid about 16, his eyes were all red and puffy, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Wade felt a twinge of sympathy.

<1 hour before> 

“Wade are you sure this is a good idea?” Eddie asked nervously pulling his hood up. 

“Positive, don’t worry Eddie, we just go in, get food, and leave.” He said as he took a few steps back. 

“Wade, Wade what are you-“ He was cut off by Deadpool running then kicking the door in. “WADE!!” He screamed as they heard a woman’s scream. He looked down and saw Wade sitting on the door with a woman underneath. 

“Oh, there is somebody under there.” Wade said matter of factly. 

“Get off the door!” Eddie yelled as Deadpool slid off it. Deadpool picked the door up and got to work trying to screw it back in place. Eddie on the other hand was staring at the woman lying down, a steady stream of blood coming from a gash in her head. She had a trickle of blood coming from her mouth and nose. 

“Wade she is dead!” He said turning to look at the man in the red suit. 

“Haven’t you like, eaten people?” Wade asked as he shut the door testing it. “That is no where near as bad.”

“Well yeah but like, I didn’t see it see it, that was Venom, but this was me.” he muttered.

Suddenly the lady in the ground gasped, both men screamed and Wade pulled out his pistol and shot her multiple times still screaming. “..... oops.”

“Oops?! That’s all you have to say?!” Eddie said as he picked up the body. “Wade help me now.” 

“Woah buddy, that’s sick. I am usually pretty dark but-“ 

“No! Not that! I mean to hide it, nasty…” he muttered as Deadpool quickly rushed to help him carry the dead Aunt May to the closest dumpster.

Peter opened his eyes to see two men, the ones from before. Only one had his mask off. His skin was covered in burns, but his smile was as present as ever. The other man looked increasingly stressed, that was until Peter yelped a bit from the pounding pain in the base of his skull.

“Oh thank god you are awake!” The brown haired one said. Um, you-you are going to arrest us aren’t you…” 

“Yeah we are, hands in the air you little shits.” They all turned to see two men walking out of a gold portal. One had a long red cape and dark blue robe with gold magic surrounding his hands. The other was in an old metal suit, which Deadpool, (being an avid fan) immediately recognized as the ‘Mark VII’ the 8th suit Tony Stark made. 

They heard the Spider-Man make a squeak sound from where the two men had resorted putting ductape over his face and taping his wrists and feet together. 

The suit’s head immediately turned to look at Spider-Man. Then the suit raised both hands to point at the men, the center of the hands blazing dangerously. “Woah woah woah Mr. Iron man I know it looks back but we aren’t doin anything bad, with him.” Wade said as Eddie next to him put his hands up. 

“Not with him huh? Why is he tied up?” The man with the cape asked stepping forwards. 

For that both men put their hands above their heads. The red caped man made a portal and sent both of them into falling never endlessly and hurried over to where the recently resurrected Tony Stark was stepping out of his suit and hurrying over to Peter. He took the tape off of Peter’s mouth gently as he could as Dr. Strange went to work on his wrists. 

“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter asked as he reached out to poke his face.

Tony swatted his hand away. “Yeah yeah I’m alive, thanks to Stephen over there, get a surgeon and a magic man into one body and see what can happen.” He said trying to keep the mood light. 

As soon as Peter was free he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck hugging him tightly with tears running down his face. “I was so-so sad, I-I thought you were dead for ever…” He said between sobs. 

Tony freezes at first then hugs Peter back just as tightly. “Kid I never thought I’d see you again…” he mutters as he pulls away from the hug going on his knees so he is face to face with Peter who was sitting on the couch. “I am so beyond proud of you underoos. You know, you were a real hero.” He said smiling weakly as tears continued to roll down Peter’s face.

“I’m sorry…” he whispers.

“Oh Pete, don’t be sorry. What do you think you’re sorry for?” Tony asked as Stephen handed him scissors to cut the tape around his ankles. 

“F-For dying first, for turning to ash.. because I know how much it hurts now…” he said gasping between sobs. 

Tony couldn’t keep it together and he pulled Peter into a hug both of them in tears now. “Kid you’re a goof.” He said laughing between tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Strange walked around the apartment’s perimeter searching for any source of a threat. Instead he heard a scream, it sounded like a child’s. “Go home.” He said to the boy. “And tell nobody about that.” He said as the boy ran away in fear.

Doctor Strange walked around the apartment’s perimeter searching for any source of a threat. Instead he heard a scream, it sounded like a child’s scream. He immediately activated his cape and flew towards the sound, it was on the other end of the apartment. He got there as soon as he could and immediately landed in front of the little boy about six years old. His eyes were wide and he was staring at something in the garbage. He walked to the boy.

“Go home.” He said to the boy. “And tell nobody about that.” He said as the boy ran away in fear. He looked at the lump in the garbage and slowly made a dim light in his hand and stared at what he now identified as a body. She had long brown hair and was stunning. Stephen sighed in disgust as he identified the body as a lady from a picture he had seen in the living room of the apartment.

It was Aunt May.

Stephen portaled back to the apartment to see Peter almost asleep against Tony. He smiled softly as the billionaire playboy philanthropist looked down at a boy who was now the only one left with the Parker name. 

Tony Stark moved his arm slowly and replaced it with a pillow as he crept away from the sleepy Spiderman. He turned to Stephen. “Did you see anything?” Tony whispered. 

“His Aunt May, she is dead. Thrown in the dumpster with a lot of haste I can tell.” Tony froze. His face turned pale. 

“Was she the one you- you know, sacrificed?” He asks slowly his hand going to cover his chest. 

“No. She was killed by two bullet wounds.” Dr Strange finished avoiding eye contact. “Most likely by the two huligans we found in here.” He said slowly looking up once again just to see Tony staring at Peter.

“His Aunt May, she was all he had left…” 

“Tony that’s not true. He has you.” Stephen said gently slowly picking up a picture of what looked like Peter as a young boy, around the age of six, holding a plaque that read “Future Stark Industries Employee”.

Tony looked at the picture. “I remember… I was in my thirties and Pepper didn’t tell me she had invited a whole kindergarten class to tour the factory.” He said taking the picture in his hands. “Guess Peter guesses the future better than you do Doctor Strange.” He said jokingly.

Stephen Smiles a little. “We should take him back to the compound, figure out what to do with the guys we found here, and have a talk. Yes?” The doctor asked as he walked over to Peter.

“I’ll get the kid.” Tony responded.

Thirty minutes later Tony and Stephen had put Peter to bed, and were now in a metal room fully suited up. 

“Ready?” Dr Strange asked. Tony replied in a slight nod as the wizard opened up a portal, soon two screams were heard and the two men fell out of the portal.

“Holy sweet crappy doodle! We landed!!” The one in the red suit cried. 

“Wade Wilson, Eddie Brock, you are under arrest.” Stephen said having found out their names with a magic spell he found. 

“How the hell do you know us?” Eddie yelled, “And what did you do with the kid?!” He asked now having a feeling of protectiveness for the kid.

“My kid is in my room asleep.” Tony snapped. Eddie and Wade both looked surprised, and so did Stephen. “Why were you in his apartment?” 

“We were just trying to find food man chill.” Deadpool said. “Like, what would you do if you had no food for a full day and there is a guy with a parasite-”

“Wade!” Eddie Brock yelled.

“Right sorry, not a parasite, friend? Any way this friend would eat my guts if I didn't feed him.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow slightly, not lowering his hand firing weapons. “I don’t know, Dr Strange ever heard of a parasite, a human eating one that Mr. Wilson somehow knows the plans of?” Tony asked sarcastically.

“I can’t say I have Stark.” He replies his own hands blazing with orange magic ready to attack. All four men were on edge, Eddie and Wade both had their hands forming fists at their sides, and Tony and Stephen were both prepared to lurch into action if the other two made any moves. 

Wade took a step forward making tony tense up, his mask had flipped up so he could see clearly but he still had the rest of his suit in tact. “Hey Mr. Stark-” He started to say.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Okay Mr. Tony, listen, we are all superheroes all on edge because of thanos-”

“How do you know about Thanos?” Stephen asked interrupting him again. 

“Okay nobody interrupt me. So, we are all superheroes all on edge because of Thanos’s attack on little old us. So, why don’t you let us go, and let us both join the avengers? Yaaaaaay!” Wade said doing little jazz hands making Stephen clears his throat uncomfortably. 

“No.” Tony said firmly. “You both killed an innocent woman for who knows what reason! Then you tie up an avenger, de-mask him then finding out his identity, and still have the confidence to ask to join MY team? No. You’ll be lucky if I let you two live.” He finished leaving the others staring at him in shock.  
“Tony, can I talk to you?” Stephen asks gently turning Tony around to face the wall. He came in front of him causing Tony to have to look up because of their two inch height difference. Tony was 5 '9, and Stephen was 6' 2, which made for a bit of a height difference leaving peter at 5 '7 1⁄2 .

“Stephen they killed Aunt may, they killed Peter’s Aunt may.” Tony whispered angrily.

“Tony listen to me.” Stephen replied as if talking to a child. “These two know Peter is Spiderman, they could let it out and hurt all of his friends. The most we can do for now is to keep them close to insure nothing bad happens to Peter.”

Tony frowned, he knew Stephen was right, but he couldn’t bring himself to put it into words so he only sighed knowing there was nothing else he could argue about as he turned around. 

“You two!” He yelled startling them. “You are going to stay here till you can prove you are responsible enough to handle the outside world without leaking all of the secrets of the avengers got it? You are not a part of the team, you are hippies who are staying in a glorified prison.” Tony said making his suit shrink back into his chest.

“Got it.” Both men echoed.

-An hour later-

They had put the men into one room with bunk beds and a small bathroom they had to share, Tony locked them in the windowless room before they went to bed, Wade layed on the top bunk and Eddie on the bottom. Venom had been mostly silent ever since They went into the portal, which worried Eddie.

-Next Morning-

Wade awoke to pounding feet outside his door and yelling. He slowly sat up groaning and rubbing his eyes. He heard yelling, but not yelling like someone was in trouble but like if someone was surprised. 

“Eddie? Are you awake?” He asked as he crawled to the ladder and climbed down to see Eddie’s bed empty. “Eddie?” He called. He looked down and realized he was only in his underwear and quickly struggled to pull his suit on. All of his weapons had been taken away, so he just looked odd in his suit. 

He pushed open the door and walked into the hall to be practically run over by three men, one had brown hair that had been shaved on either side and was wearing a grey muscle shirt and sweatpants, another had black hair and dark skin and was wearing black athletic shorts and a plain green shirt, and the third had messy dark brown hair and was wearing pajama pants and an old rock band shirt.  
“Hey watch it!” Wade yelled after the three men only for the one in the green shirt to yell;

“Tony is back! My best friend is back!” 

Wade froze. Was this really the team of the worlds mightiest heroes? He hoped not. He slowly walked out of his room, looking both ways before crossing into the hall and running after them. They ran till they came into an open room with a few medical tables, which one was surrounded by people, he slowly walked forward but stopped. There was wailing, like someone was screaming in agony, then he recognized the screams.

Eddie.

He ran forwards shoving the Avengers away from the table. He shoved a woman with red hair and blonde tips, the three guys he saw this morning, the tall black haired man from the night before and a woman with really short blonde hair. 

“Get away from my friend!” He yelled till he got to the table, there was a guy who was about the same height as Tony Stark with curly black hair, he was holding a glass container that had a substance that looked a lot like venom. And laying on the table, shaking, was Eddie. He had a huge gash running along his chest, like a huge burn. 

“Wade step back.” Tony said calmly as he looked at a laptop.

“Step back?! My friend looks like he is dying!” Wade yelled slowly looking over at Tony. “What did you do Iron man…” He snarled.

“His mutation attacked us.” The curly haired one replied. “So Tony blasted it and apparently one of the sounds his suit made, upset this little guy so we caught him.” He said giving the glass container a little shake.

“Well help Eddie!” He yelled looking down at his friend and frowning, seeing as how his huge gash thing was all healed. “How-”

“Easy. My tech that’s how.” Tony said helping Eddie off the table. Wade sighed in relief as him and the other avengers made it to what he thought was the kitchen.

Wade walked in and easily identified most of the avengers, plus some. He saw Tony Stark leaning against the counter with a plain white coffee mug, he saw black widow and hawkeye sitting at the bar talking over their own cups of coffee. He noticed among them the curly haired one was not there, but James Rohdes, and another guy he didn't recognize was trying to cook pancakes. There were so many people he found himself backing into a woman with blonde hair cut into a men’s haircut. She stared at him till he stepped out of the way a bit out of his own masculinity being threatened.

Wade stumbles a bit looking for Eddie and finally spots him sitting on the couch. He makes his way to sit next to him. “Hey Ed, how are ya feeling?” He asks trying to sound as least worried as possible. 

“Weird…” He responds. “I’ve been with venom for so long that to be without him feels weird.” He mutters sighing. 

“I’ll get him back.” Wade says simply.

Peter awoke to the smell of bacon and the chatter of the other avengers. He smiles a little making his way to the kitchen where he sees the others all eating breakfast. He saw Mr. Stark, Mr. Strange, Mr. Barton, Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Rohdes, and Mr. Lang. He walked into the kitchen and over heard a little bit of their conversation, which he knew Mr. Stark would be upset about because he typically wasn't allowed to listen in on the Avenger’s conversations.

“Stephen you brought Tony back why can’t you bring him back too.” Mr. Rohdes said

“Because someone sacrificed themselves for Tony, and he was not old he did not die happily like Rogers. Rogers died relaxed and in peace of mind, it would be torture to try and take him out of the after life now, and there is no garuntee he would come back his young self and not an old man.” Stephen responded acting like it was common knowledge. 

“We have to try.” Tony spoke up. “Who knows how long I’m going to last but if we get Steve back someone will be there for Peter for longer.” He says.

Peter’s eyes well with tears as he sneaks out of the kitchen without his cup of milk he had originally gone in to get. He starts walking towards the living room but pauses in the doorway where he sees the two men from the night before.

“Um hi…” He said nervously. 

The two looked up but froze seeing someone behind him. “P-Peter…” Eddie said with a slight quiver in his voice. “Peter behind you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahahah Enjoy a cliffhanger.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it was peaceful for as long as it can be in Tony Stark's life.

“P-Peter…” Eddie said with a slight quiver in his voice. “Peter behind you!”

Peter turned with his fists raised to see a tall man with long blonde hair and a huge axe. He had a pretty muscular body and was staring down at him.

“Mr. Thor!” Peter yelled happily wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck hugging him tightly.

“Wait Thor?!” Wade yelled excitedly. “Like the Thor??!!” 

“Wait Are there any other Thors?” Thor asked blinking. Wade stared at the god realizing he was actually quite stupid. 

Peter sighs and lets go of Thor, “No Mr. Thor, he was asking if you were a cosplayer or the real Thor, but you are the real Thor! Oh yeah, these two are the one’s Mr. Stark is making stay here because they kidnapped me.” Peter said casually as he walked out of the living room. Suddenly Thor’s expression darkened and he turned to look at them.

“You two. Are the ones who kidnapped Spiderchild?” He said slowly his voice deeper as he readjusted his grip on his axe.

“H-Hey dude no harm was done no harm was-” Eddie stopped talking when Thor’s eyes flickered dangerously.

“You will not touch him again. I lost a brother. And I will not lose another.” He said darkly lightening flickering around him. 

“Yes sir…” Wade and Eddie said in sync as Thor left leaving the two alone once more.

“Man, Thor might be dumb, but he is terrifying…” Eddie muttered in the silence. Causing Wade to snort with laughter.

-pov-

Stephen went to sit down at a desk in an office Tony is lending him but paused when he noticed a small folded paper on the desk. He slowly opened it to see a simple what looked like a spell, a portal somewhere. He snorts seeing a message under the spell with the words “can you manage?”

He rolls his eyes looking around. Who left it here? And why was the spell so accurate… Then he looked back down at the note and raised an eyebrow. There was a green flame burning more words into the paper, the words however were black and written as perfectly as the words above. 

“Hurry up Doctor, wouldn’t want your precious work to be burnt.” It read. Stephen looked up quickly to see his papers that were spread out among the tables begin to smoke. 

“Alright alright!” Stephen yelled quickly following the spells directions. A bright golden portal appeared, and a figure stumbled out of it. He had stringy black hair and dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing a thin green shirt that was slipping off his shoulder and had bright green eyes. He was covered in bruises and was mumbling to himself. His hands were bound together and his feet had chains around his ankles. 

“No, no, no, no you cannot go…” He whispered. Stumbling back into a desk. 

“Hey hey hey hey buddy calm down.” Stephen said reaching out to touch his shoulder. 

The man flinches back looking up just enough so Stephen could see his face, and he immediately recognized him. “I am Loki of asgard!” He yelled faster than stephen could say ‘Shut up Tony.’ 

“Yeah… I know.” Stephen said.

-pov-

Thor sat in his room the door shut and locked. He bounced his knee as he felt Wanda’s hands run through his hair. She had a pair of scissors and was slowly cutting dead ends off of the gods hair. 

“Thor I am very happy you became your old self again.” She said as she cut more hair. 

“Yes well, a god cannot stay seated forever. I simply followed my mother’s rules and ate a salad.” He replied sniffing a little. Wanda smiled a little. They had both lost those who they cared about, both lost a brother, both lost loved ones, so they, in a way, adopted each other.

“Thor?” She said simply, the scissors stopping as her hands fell to her sides. “Do you think your brother will come back?” She asked as Thor turns around to look at her.

“Sometimes…” He replies after a long moment of silence. “But everytime I think this might be one of his stupid little pranks I just hear his neck again.” His hands made their was to his own neck wrapping his fingers around it. “I remember his head rolling back… and his-his body… Still warm…” he felt tears running down his face as he moved his hands to form fists on his knees. He wipes his eyes a little. “I am sorry for your brother as well. We will find a way to, as midgardians say, travel through.” 

She laughs a little. “I believe it is get through it, Thor.” 

He smiles a little as she continues to cut his hair, that is until they hear a loud thud on the floor above them. 

“What room is that exactly?” Wanda asks rising to her feet. 

“The Strange man’s.” Thor replied.

“What Strange man?” Wanda asked confused.

“The one with the beard.” Thor said rolling his eyes a little.

“Stark?” 

Thor sighed, “No the doctor.”

“Banner?”

“Doctor Strange I believe.” Thor said

“Ah. Stephen.” 

The two both laughed a little at the large misunderstanding before hearing another thud and running up the stairs.

-pov-

Stephen stared at the god who was currently bound by golden magic keeping his arms against his sides. Loki did not look the same as he had when he had met him with Thor all of those years ago, and to his knowledge Loki was killed by Thanos as a sacrifice.

“Loki.” Stephen said causing the god to stop struggling for a moment and look up at the doctor. “How did you get this note to me?”

Loki looked at the note Stephen was holding, “Magic.” 

Stephen sighed. “I’m trying to help, now how did you get the note to me.” 

“I sent it through a wormhole in saakar, it came here, you found it, it told me you found it, so I told you what to do. The thing about anyone really, if you challenge them with one thing, they will always try to defeat it.” He said smiling a tiny little taunting smile as Stephen groaned. He knew the god was right, and he hated it. 

“Loki do you know who I am?” was Stephen’s next question. He had met Loki when he had come with his older brother Thor looking for their father, however after the Avengers took the infinity stones, and according to Tony, Loki took the tesseract so they had to go back in time even further and take it before the attack on New York which meant Loki hadn’t been taken back to Asgard so he wouldn’t have come to earth with Thor when he met them.

Loki looked him up and down. “No.” He looked around a little before a guy with blonde hair burst through the door, scaring Stephen and Loki. 

“Brother?!”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING


End file.
